


Little Ones

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [94]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Babies, Bubblegum's Babies!!!, Giving Birth, Pure, Wilford is an Anxious Boi, pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bubblegum is giving birth, and Wilford is a bundle of anxiety.





	Little Ones

Wilford paced relentlessly outside of King’s room, wringing his hands and glancing at the door every five seconds. He _had_ been in the room, but King had rapidly grown short with him and kicked him out, which, of course, only made his anxieties spike.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Wilford, now I understand why King kicked you out.” Dr. Iplier pinched the bridge of his nose. A few of the other egos had gathered with him, leaning up against the walls of the hallway. “Stop fucking pacing! Everything’s going to be _fine!_ ”

“Bubblegum is giving _birth_ ,” Wilford cried, finally ceasing in his pacing. “Everything is _not_ fine! It is the exact _opposite_ of fine!”

“Calm down, Wilford! King knows what he’s doing!” Bim shot him a reassuring smile. “She’s in good hands.”

“I know that,” he snapped. “I just wish I was in there _with_ them.”

Dark moved from his spot against the wall, slipping his arm around Wilford’s waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Everything will be okay, Wil,” he muttered. “It _will_ be fine.”

Wilford pouted, opening his mouth to reply, but then the door was opening and King was standing in the doorway, breathing heavily. He swallowed, adjusting his glasses, then locked eyes with Wilford. He gave a small, lopsided smile. “Hi. All done, if you…want to come in and see them.” King raised up a hand when a couple of the others scrambled to their feet. “Just…him for now. I’ll get you guys in a minute.”

He opened the door wider, allowing Wilford to enter, before closing it again. King’s room was dark, as always, with a few scattered candles lit on his dresser. On his bed was what looked like a nest made of thick, fluffy towels and old blankets. Wilford gasped before darting over to it, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Whoa, wait, not so sudden! You’ll scare them.” King pulled him back a little before stepping forward. He pulled back the covering blanket, and Wilford gasped again, peering into the makeshift nest.

Bubblegum laid curled up in the blankets and towels, eyes closed and breathing slowly. When Wilford approached, however, she lifted her head, purring quietly and glancing down at the five, squirming pink bodies all fighting to be closer to her. Each of the newborn squirrels were no bigger than his thumbnail.

Wilford let out a small squeak, reaching toward his pet before he stopped, eyes darting to King at his side. “Can I…touch her?”

King shrugged. “If she lets you. She’s _your_ pet. Just… _be careful_. They’re all pretty fragile right now.”

Wilford nodded mutely, reaching toward Bubblegum again. She tilted her head, making a little chirping noise, before leaning up and butting against is outstretched fingers, holding her babies close as she purred softly.

Wilford made a delighted noise, gently running his fingers down her back as she closed her eyes once more and laid back down. King hummed beside him, gaining his attention. “She’ll need to stay with me for a while. Till she and the pups are strong enough to leave the nest. But you’re welcome to visit if you like. Just…give me some warning before you come barging in here.”

Wilford scoffed. “Don’t worry.” He flashed a cheeky grin, scratching behind Bubblegum’s ears. “I have no interest in walking in on you and my little apprentice.”

King flushed bright red, smacking Wilford’s shoulder, which only made him laugh. “Shut up! Or I’ll bar your rights!”

Wilford’s laughter dissolved into a contented hum as he rubbed Bubblegum’s head. She curled into a tighter ball, holding her babies ever closer as she chittered. He smiled softly. “Should we show the others now?”

King matched his expression as he, too, reached into the nest, stroking gently down Bubblegum’s back. “Only if you want to.” When Wilford nodded eagerly, King’s smile grew. “Alright, here. I’ll teach you how to hold the nest properly.”

Minutes later, when Wilford was standing back out in the hall with the warm bundle in his arms and the others fawning over it (he had _never_ heard Eric talk so much, especially with so much _enthusiasm_ , as he rapid-fire interrogated King, who responded with equal energy), he couldn’t help but glow with the strange warmth that flooded through him. He bowed his head over the nest, smiling and laughing a little as Bubblegum flicked his nose with her tail. He hummed softly as he watched the newborns blindly reached for their mother.

“Welcome to the family, little ones.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Babies!!!_ A little secret, in case you want to know what their personalities are like, all five of them take to the Jims so **chaos!** That aside, another Wing AU story is up Sunday! An absolutely pure moment between Bim and Eric!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
